unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
David Hurley
Real Name: David Eugene Hurley Nicknames: Dave Location: Turtle Creek, Pennsylvania Date: June 13, 1992 Case Details: Thirty-four-year-old David Hurley of Turtle Creek, Pennsylvania married his wife, Pam, in 1983. By 1988, they had three sons. At 1:30AM on the morning of June 13, 1992, David said goodbye to Pam and left home. He drove along Route 22 in Monroeville to pick up donuts before a weekend outing with his brother's Boy Scout troop. After leaving the donut shop, he was involved in a minor traffic accident, being sideswiped by another vehicle that came out of nowhere. The two pulled over along Route 22 in Wilkins Township. When David got out of his van to exchange insurance information, the other driver punched him for no apparent reason. He then shot him once in the shoulder, once in the lower chest, and once in the back as he tried to flee. David, seriously wounded, got back in his van and drove the two miles back home. When he called up to Pam, she didn't understand why he was home, until he told her that he had been shot. She immediately came down and called 911. As they waited for paramedics to arrive, he told her what had happened to him. At 3:30AM, paramedics and the police arrived and he again told his story. David was then transported via Life Flight to Presbyterian University Hospital in Pittsburgh. He appeared to be doing well until he started having trouble breathing. In addition to the gunshot wounds, he was bleeding internally from a lacerated liver. He was taken into surgery and died at 6:30AM after going into acute cardiac arrest. All police have now is a description of the suspect from David himself shortly before he died. Suspects: David's killer is described as a young black male driving a gold or champagne colored Honda Prelude, model year 1989 or 1990. The driver's side door may have been damaged and might have green paint on it from David's van. The car most likely went in for repairs shortly after the murder in June 1992. The gun used was a .380 automatic. The suspect is believed to be local. David did not notice anything unusual about his physical appearance. He has never been identified. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 7, 1993 episode. Some sources state that David left home at 3AM on the night of the murder. Results: Unresolved. In 1995, police got a break when a crime lab determined a gun involved in another case matched the one used in the murder. Because it had changed hands since then, that investigation led nowhere. Authorities stated that they have a suspect in the case that they believe is responsible; however, they do not have enough evidence to charge him. They reportedly need a unidentified woman who may have information in the case to come forward. Officially, David's murder remains unsolved. Links: * David Hurley on Unsolved.com * Motorist on doughnut run shot to death in Monroeville * (1993 Pittsburgh Post Gazette Article) Drugs a factor in many killings * New leads emerge when old case featured on TV * SitcomsOnline Discussion of David Hurley (includes article and comments from relatives) * David Hurley on Find a Grave ---- Category:Pennsylvania Category:1992 Category:Murder Category:Road-Related Cases Category:Van-Related Cases Category:Unresolved